Finally, Eternally
by AlySimmons
Summary: They reached for the salt at the same time. And for a moment, their skins touched. They tensed and retracted their hands; he frowned. But then, who was he to judge? Poem. Kira-centric.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Seed, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics, So, sadly, unfortunately, I don't own it.**

**Finally, Eternally**

* * *

><p>He looked far out, searching –<p>

For the two kids and the bird that flies.

Laughter reached his ears, he then smiled,

How long had time passed by.

His sister came later that evening,

And the boy and girl ran up to their aunt.

She laughed and told them how much they've grown.

Yes, the sister hadn't visited for over twelve months.

His sister came to hug him,

And he smiled – his smile a bit wry.

"Are you hiding something?" she had asked.

"Nothing at all," he then lied.

Truth was, his best friend was to visit as well,

And he knew his sister wouldn't want that.

Therefore, he and his wife kept it a secret,

So as not to face his sister's inevitable wrath.

The best friend came as intended,

And the twins called out to their godfather.

He ruffled the boy's hair, caressed the girl's cheek,

His sister stood there as if she'd wither.

It was time for dinner and they sat accordingly,

His sister and his best friend was forced to sit side by side.

Utensils banged the plates and the twins each gave a toothy grin,

And he wondered which code of honor should he next abide.

His wife gave him a knowing look,

And in return, he held her hand.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered,

"Don't worry," he said. "I have something planned."

But that was only a statement of reassurance,

For he himself didn't really know what to do.

The sister and the best friend had a complicated past,

How to get them back together, honestly, he hadn't got a clue.

But he hoped that by putting them under the same roof,

He'd be able to at least make them reconcile.

The damage had been too great though, he knew,

And to bring them back together, it'd definitely take a while.

They reached for the salt at the same time,

And for a moment, their skins touched.

They tensed and retracted their hands; he frowned.

But then, who was he to judge?

His sister felt all the more awkward after that,

And she wasn't her usual talkative self.

His wife nudged him softly then,

Thank god the twins made a commotion – those elves.

An hour had passed after dinner,

And his sister stood up to leave.

She left with a promise to visit more often,

And he heard his best friend give a sigh of relief.

"You're just going to let her go?" he asked.

But his best friend only gave him a look.

He sighed, "I know that you've hurt each other,

But you can't always hide in your nook."

"I'm not hiding," his best friend stated fiercely.

"But the timing still isn't right.

But don't you worry, I'll never give up.

Your sister, well, she's worth the fight."

He nodded approvingly, "Just promise me this then –

Promise me that you'll never hurt her again."

His best friend gave him a solemn look,

"Don't fret; to repeat that mistake I do not intend."

Four years, three months, twenty-two days later,

By the altar he once again stood.

It was his best friend's wedding and he was the best man,

He grinned – nothing could change this happy mood.

The year before he received wonderful news –

His best friend, his sister, their happily ever after.

He didn't bother with the details anymore,

They were happy and that was all that mattered.

The music started; everyone turned their heads,

To see his wife walk down the aisle.

She was the beautiful matron-of-honor,

And the blushing bride would follow in a while.

His wife took her place on the other side of the altar,

And everyone stood up in honor of the bride.

His sister appeared and he saw his best friend smile,

When his sister started to walk, he couldn't help but glow in pride.

They exchanged vows and rings,

Then sealed the eternal promise with a kiss.

He saw a friend snap a picture,

Yes, that moment's not one to miss.

Later that night, he reflected,

Oh, how much had time passed by.

It's been fifteen years since the second war,

He could no longer hear his soul's guilty cry.

He sat outside on the porch,

And the stars shined brightly that night.

He thought of the future that was to come,

He smiled, "Everything was finally right."

* * *

><p><strong>I had nothing to do in class and so this poem was the result.<strong>

**Note: _'he'_ refers to Kira, _'his wife'_ refers to Lacus (obviously), _'his sister'_ refers to Cagalli and_ 'his best friend'_ refers to Athrun. Just to clarify things if it got too messy to understand. I know - when I read it, I felt that the only reason I understood it was because I was the one who wrote it. Heehee.**

**Please forgive me if this was a little hard to understand.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I really hope you all liked it! Please review!**


End file.
